The Best Birthday Ever!
by FantasyNerd18
Summary: It was Nate's birthday and he thinks Shane forgot. Did he? And why is Shane in the hosital after he told Nate he loved him? NateXShane Don't like, don't read Please give reviews!


Okay just to make this clear....Shane, Nate, and Jason are brothers in this! So please don't ask me! Oh and it is Jonascest so if you don't like please don't read! Okay thanx! Now on with the fic!

The Best Birthday Ever!

Today was September 16th and it just so happened to be a certain curly haired boys birthday. His name was Nate Gray and lets just say he's not like most guys. First off, he was gay. Second, he was totally head-over heels in love with his older brother who goes by the name Shane Gray. Today though, Nate wanted to do nothing more but to hang out with Shane.

Shane was on the couch when Nate came down. When Shane heard Nate, he looked up from where he was watching t.v. "Hey Nate," said Shane with a smile.

"Hey," Nate answered with a frown. 'Had Shane forgotten my birthday?' Nate wondered.

Shane looked at Nate with a worried look. "Nate? What's wrong?"

".......Nothing," Nate said sadly and turned around to head back up to his bedroom.

Nate went right toward his bed and started crying into his pillow. But, on the opposite side of Nate's bedroom door, Shane was listening to Nate's soft crying. 'Did I do or say something wrong?'

Shane decided to go into Nate's room and see if he's okay. Once he saw Nate it was like his heart shattered into hundreds of pieces. "Nate?" Shane whispered softly.

Nate looked up to find Shane sitting down next to him. His tears were still coming down his cheeks. Shane put his hand on Nate's cheek and brushed away all his tears. "Nate? Please tell me what's wrong. It kills me to see you like this."

Nate looked Shane striaght in the eyes. "You forgot what today is, didn't you."

Shane saw how serious Nate was being and sighed. "I do know what today is Nate. I would never forget." Shane started to pull something out of his back pocket. "Here." Shane gave Nate an envelope. "Happy birthday Nate. The reason it took me so long to give this to you was because I was debating whether or not to actually give it to you."

Nate looked from Shane then to the envelope. "Open it." Shane demanded softly. Nate opened the envelope and saw that it was a letter. He began to read it.....

_Dear Nate,_

_Well first off, happy birthday! Second, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. The thing is, I'm afraid you'll hate me for it. But I'll tell you anyway. Nate.....I love you! And yes, as more than a brother._

_Love,_

_Shane_

Nate couldn't believe what he had just read. Shane loved him as more than a brother? When Nate looked up from the letter, Shane was gone. Nate frowned. He headed downstairs only to find Jason, not Shane. "Happy birthday," Jason said with a small smile.

"Thanks Jason. Um where's Shane?"

"Huh? Oh he said he was going for a walk. Didn't say where though."

With that said, Nate ran out of the house ignoring Jason's shouts to come back. Nate just had to find Shane and let him know that he loved him too.

A couple hours had passed and still no sign of Shane. Just when he decided to give up, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Nate! You have to come to the hospital quick!"

"Jason? Why? What happened?!" Nate started to get really worried. 'Please don't be Shane!'

"It's Shane! Please you have to hurry!"

"Oh my god! What happened to Shane?! Please Jason, tell me!"

Jason sighed on the other line, "Okay, after you left I decided to look for you but....I found.....Shane in an ally.....covered with cuts and bruises. He was bleeding pretty bad too." There was silence between the two. "Nate?"

"Okay.....I'll be there as quick as I can." With that said, he ran all the way to the hospital. Once there, he ran over to Jason.

"Jason...where is he?" Nate asked with tears in his eyes.

"He's in room 208. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

He walked over to room 208 and opened the door. What he saw brokw his heart. He walked over to Shane and took Shane's hand in his. He stayed like that for over an hour before Shane started to wake up. "S-Shane?"

".......Nate? Is that you? Uhhhh where the heck am I?"

"Yes Shane it's me and you're in the hospital." Nate answered sadly with silent tears cascading down his face.

"Uhhhhhh what happened to me?" asked Shane. Nate looked hesitant to tell him. "You were.....beaten in am.....ally. Sorry but....thats all I know." answered Nate.

After awhile of silence, Nate decided to ask the question thats been bugging him. "Shane...why did you leave?"

Shane sighed, "I didn't want to see the disgust or hatred in your eyes for the way I feel," Shane looked at Nate with tears in his eyes.

It was Nate's turn to sigh. "Oh Shane!" Nate hugged Shane softly, careful not to hurt him. "Shane I wanted to tell you that I love you for so long! You don't know how happy I am to hear that you feel the same as me!"

Nate bent down and captured Shane's sweet and soft lips in a kiss full of so much passion and love. When they finally broke apart, Nate smiled. "This is the best birthday ever!"

Shane smiled at Nate, "I'm glad." Shane opened his arms for a hug and Nate gladly excepted. Both were finally in the arms of the person they truely love.

But, watching at the door, Jason smiled, happy for his two brothers. Jason, before leaving, said, "I'm happy for you guys," but neither boy noticed.

The End!!!

I hope you guys like it!! Please leave reviews!!!


End file.
